


【棠孝】七日假期

by donutsriver



Category: L孝, 学警狙击, 棠孝
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsriver/pseuds/donutsriver
Kudos: 1





	【棠孝】七日假期

原作：《学警狙击》（有《潜行狙击》和《潜罪犯》提及）  
CP：棠孝  
分级：R  
说明：剧情接潜罪犯，但Laughing并没有死，反而解决掉黑警，结束卧底生涯。江世孝下肢瘫痪设定，没坐牢。江悠悠为救江世孝逃命成植物人后去世设定。其他未有大改。  
  
  
1。  
  
休假的第一天，深夜，梁笑棠从暴雨里捡回了江世孝。  
  
这是个错误的决定。梁笑棠这么想着。江世孝坐在副驾驶，始终微垂着脑袋，透湿的衬衫黏在后背，能看到脊椎尖锐嶙峋的凸出。梁笑棠的视线在上面游移过一阵，后来雨势渐渐凶猛，敲在车窗上震耳欲聋，他只好收心去看路。  
  
他没问过江世孝要去哪里，就像刚刚江世孝见到他也未表现出分毫讶异。他把江世孝从轮椅上拖进车里，自己也淋到浑身透湿，侧过身去帮江世孝系安全带的时候又有些水珠断断续续从上面落下来，他猜是来自江世孝的发梢，掉进他领口里，继而沿着心口或后背再向下淌，淌到和湿漉漉的织物混在一起分辨不出为止。

江世孝格外安静。实话说梁笑棠也并不清楚江世孝在想什么。他一向都猜不出江世孝的心思，也没有太大的挫败感，只是他自己现在也无话可说，这倒是很少见。  
  
不过等待最后一个漫长红灯的时候他终于准备说些什么，因为下个路口过去，离他家便很近了。  
  
有冇烟啊，梁Sir。  
  
结果是江世孝先开了口。措手不及。梁笑棠再次把视线投过去，恰巧与江世孝慢悠悠挪上来的目光撞在一起。江世孝笑了笑，似乎并没有那么多复杂的意思，梁笑棠才发现他好像瘦了很多，人也是颓唐的，与印象里的江世孝完全不同了。  
  
见你少言寡语咁，真系好唔惯。  
  
他说话的声音很低，在雨声中几乎快要靠口型才能分辨，而却让梁笑棠放松了很多。他不得不承认直至刚才他仍是紧张的。面对江世孝他一贯打起十二万分精神，此时此刻却刚刚发现距离两人上次见面已过去四个足够翻天覆地的年头。  
  
过佐咁多年了喔。梁笑棠也报之一笑，他从车里摸出包烟，似乎放了很久，软包皱成一团，递过去时感到有些不好意思，手便停在距离江世孝半米远的位置。仲记得你唔食烟嘅？  
  
落雨天关节痛，食啲烟舒服啲。  
  
江世孝自己伸过手去拿握在梁笑棠手里的烟，无可避免的触碰，江世孝手指像冰块一样凉，从梁笑棠皮肤上掠过去，凉得他心里一惊。  
  
喂，你冇嘢吖嘛？  
  
梁笑棠这样问着。绿灯亮了，他收回手重新扶在方向盘上，嘴里话开始多起来，冇记错嘅话，死嗰个系我唔系你啊，孝哥。  
  
他自顾自在笑，听见江世孝撕开包装和擦着火机的声音，过一阵后车里多了些焦油和尼古丁的味道，并不算很浓郁，江世孝应该抽得很慢。江世孝几乎整个人都变得很迟缓似的，一直到梁笑棠把车开进地下停车场，他的烟才消耗了三分之一，也终于接上梁笑棠刚刚的笑话。  
  
睇你都冇穿冇烂，死过翻生梗系唔同。  
  
他说话的时候梁笑棠刚刚把轮椅从后座搬下来，又转到副驾驶去解江世孝的安全带。刚刚他身上淋湿的地方已经被空调烘干了，一贯薄薄的T恤，领口开得很大，弯腰时几乎可以直接顺着看到皮带的搭扣。他有些察觉江世孝在看，但并没在意，直到他把一条手臂抄进江世孝已经全无知觉的腿弯时，忽然感到胸口一阵冰凉。  
  
江世孝把手放在那里。有两个枪孔的心口，他的手指隔着纯棉的布料在摸索，力道不重，动作迟缓，凉意却透得很快。疤痕上新长出来的肉虽然已有四年之久，到底比跟着他长了将近四十年的其他部位敏感得多，江世孝只是简单地动了动，梁笑棠却感觉心脏快要被拽出来。

系唔系心移植？  
  
江世孝问他。离的很近。梁笑棠是半跪着的，一只膝盖抵着脚垫，脑袋几乎与江世孝的颈窝挨着，能感觉到江世孝说话时的呼吸落在前额和眉梢。还好呼吸尚且是热的，在梁笑棠眉心凝了层水汽。  
  
梗系唔系啦。梁笑棠停下来，他原本是想把江世孝抱回轮椅上，但这阵他心脏急剧收缩后有些使不上力气，索性抬头望着江世孝。  
  
这个姿势在他们间并不是头一回。梁笑棠向江世孝跪过许多次，多半为讨饶，也有些别的。现今他觉得有些好笑在于他竟仍觉得这样去看江世孝是一个相对舒服的位置。  
  
多半是习惯成自然。  
  
倒不是说他有多么服从江世孝，那时的身份注定和谁都谈不上服从或翻脸，只不过是做一些值得去做的事，至于是什么样的事，用什么方式去做，也不一定都由得他选。  
  
江世孝似乎也发觉了什么，最后在那两块紧挨着的疤痕上按了按，抽回手。梁笑棠看他，他也看梁笑棠。他们大约这样停顿了有半分钟那么久，江世孝弯下腰。  
  
他现在和当年的确是不同了。彼时他微微弓起背脊时，像捕猎的豹，而现在却佝偻得像虾子。梁笑棠这样想着，感觉到江世孝的嘴角贴在自己耳侧的鬓角上。  
  
梁笑棠没躲。  
  
他听见江世孝在笑，话声轻飘飘地。你咁命硬，同你系埋一齐啲女系咪都死晒。  
  
然后他叫梁笑棠，Laughing。

2。  
  
梁笑棠他帮江世孝放好了浴缸里的水。这时的江世孝已经没什么气力了，恹恹的，脸色很不好看。把人弄回家这段路上梁笑棠始终提心吊胆。他觉得江世孝几乎快死了。

这本算不上是梁笑棠的错，只是源自毫无缘由的情欲，他没想到会发生的。在车里的时候，江世孝喊了他Laughing，然后意味深长地问他，有冇谂过再试下。  
  
那阵梁笑棠还没有完全昏了头，他看向江世孝，江世孝却半阖着眼一动不动，烟还在食指与中指的骨节里卡着，烧出长长一截烟灰。他仿佛什么都没说过，又似全不在意刚刚说了什么，导致梁笑棠有些被激怒。

他知道江世孝前面在故意扯他痛处，又知道江世孝的确是早知他没死的消息。江世孝都把他的身家底细全打听来了，除Wendy外的其他人他也清清楚楚。  
  
系边个话畀你知嘅？  
  
这样干脆直白的梁笑棠不多见，于是江世孝终于抬了眼皮觑他，似乎不可置信，小片刻后慢慢化成些许嘲弄，再重新阖上眼。  
  
嬲我啊？咁耐冇见，你成嗰人都变咗了喔。他说着又笑笑，动了动上身，烟灰随着动作掉在车档上，拿到嘴边慢慢吸了一口，勾着梁笑棠的领子过去吻他。江世孝的吻比起以往也慢得多，不是激起情欲的亲吻，而更像过分亲昵的情人间的厮磨。梁笑棠感觉口腔里全是江世孝那口未吐掉的烟的味道，又湿又黏地沾在味蕾上，有些恶心，过后却从舌根漫上来一丝丝甜腥味。  
  
他才发现他没得选。像四年前他们之间发生过的那么多次一样。他始终没得选。  
  
于是他索性跪在那里，他给江世孝口交。他在拉开裤链后还问了江世孝一句，呢度唔知重有冇知觉？随后脸上落下一个不轻不重的耳光，便不再多言。  
  
的确是很熟悉，又多了很多不同。他没有任何准备，江世孝也没有。而且江世孝已经残废了，下肢就像是摆设，需要梁笑棠始终花上大部分力气去架着他。高潮的时候梁笑棠感到心悸，他大喘了几口气试图缓解，但车里空气污浊，也没起上什么用处，心口附近始终在疼。他退出江世孝身体的时候瞥了一眼手表，指针已经迈过了凌晨。  
  
医生真的叮嘱过他很多次关于服药时间和一些维持健康的事项，多到繁杂。他常常忘掉。去给江世孝拿毛巾和换洗衣物的时候终于省起，顺便吃了药。路过装嚣士的笼子，透明亚克力隔板后面那只彩虹锹甲安安静静没声没响，他干脆停下来又给嚣士喂了一小块果冻，等听见浴室里水花声渐小，以为江世孝差不多洗完了，推门进去才发现江世孝只是停下来在洗头。   
  
用的是梁笑棠的洗发香波，随便买的，因为很像以前Jodie用过那种味道所以选了它。梁笑棠准备把毛巾和换洗衣物放在架子上，江世孝抬头看了他一眼，偏过脑袋向下示了示意，动作有些大，泡沫便沿着前面的头发淌下来，有些弄进眼睛里。

做咩？

梁笑棠边把手里东西放下，边弯下腰去。江世孝拿手背抹掉眼里的泡沫，用清水洗了洗，才冲梁笑棠说话。

你放咁鬼高，我点攞啊？

江世孝声音有点哑，但不似他整个人的状态那样看起来中气不足，说话的时候还在笑，语气轻松，像在和梁笑棠闲话家常。

梁笑棠怔了怔，没料到江世孝会是这样的态度，结果被江世孝撩了一捧水在裤腿上。水是温的，又变了凉的，布料冷飕飕贴着他的皮肤。

你到底喺度谂紧乜，攞个花洒落嚟先啦。

哦……哦，得。

梁笑棠从上面摘了花洒准备递上，看到江世孝额头又有泡沫滑下来，顺手帮他抹掉。江世孝闭着眼任他弄，过阵等梁笑棠抽了手，才又说，好人做到底，送佛送去西，劳烦你了粱Sir。

江世孝没喊他Laughing，他反而松了口气。放弃了继续猜江世孝一分钟转六十几次的心思，他打开花洒，水温略比接进浴缸里的低一点，帮江世孝冲掉香波。他们又离的很近了，香波还是那个味道，清清爽爽的柠檬，和江世孝一点也不衬。冲干净头发之后他又帮江世孝放掉浴缸水，重新冲了下全身，最后整个抹干净，套上睡裤睡衣。做完这些，水和汗混在一起又把他全身都弄湿透，这才真的有些好奇这四年江世孝是怎么过的。

都冇谂过照顾伤患会咁累，胜过当年陪费爷行山。你有冇请人帮你手啊，打个电话畀佢接你返屋企啦。

他尽量故作无意地这么打探，推江世孝到客厅。江世孝在打量他的住所，这地方已经不是当初在进兴做事时买的那间了，装饰和家里的摆设都多了很多，这段时间懒于打理，有些乱糟糟的。

平时做呢啲嘢我自己都得嘅。

江世孝这么说了句算是回答他的话，路过嚣士的笼子，饶有兴趣地多看了几眼，指着问梁笑棠，你哋呢班差佬平时冇犯人拉嘅时候系咪好闷，养啲曱甴玩？

喂，唔好乱讲啦，梁笑棠被江世孝逗乐，把嚣士从笼子里拎出来给江世孝看，呢个系咩咩咩彩虹锹甲嚟噶，以前养嗰只死咗，呢只系班伙计专登买嚟畀我架。

忽然悬空的嚣士不再安安静静，六条腿开始扑腾，梁笑棠示意江世孝伸一只手指出来让嚣士抱住，嚣士抓稳后又开始一动不动，江世孝试着摸了摸，才又摆了摆触角。

佢叫咩名？

嚣士。同死嗰只同名，都冇变架。

江世孝又玩了一阵，把虫子重新交回梁笑棠手里，离开时嚣士还不情不愿似的紧紧巴住江世孝，江世孝指着嚣士说它，你真系反骨仔冇心肝，唔识主嘅咩，养条狗都好过养你。

他又看梁笑棠，你衫都湿晒，去冲凉啦，我瞓先，早抖。

梁笑棠呆在原地看他自己挪着轮椅随便钻进一间房。他甚至都没提要走的事，把这里当自己家一样，好像笃定了梁笑棠绝对不会把他从这里赶出去。  
  
3。  
  
第二天的晚上，梁笑棠是被人送回来的。  
  
还是因为他那几个好徒弟，前一阵团队合作搞定单大case，这几天收尾过后，恰好撞上杨立青归队，阿蒙过生日，便定下来要聚一聚，梁笑棠没有不去的理由，去了便更没有不喝酒的理由，于是一路喝到脑子混混沌沌，最后也不知道是谁送他回来，挨着床就睡了过去。  
  
他睡得并不安稳。依照医嘱其实本应该要做到滴酒不沾，然而那种情况下他绝不能做个扫兴的人，更何况这病也没有太多同僚知道，他从没对人提及过。  
  
起先只是闷，呼吸不畅，像被人扔进水里，冷冰冰的一股脑全从嘴里灌进去，紧接着下沉，被水草捆住，拉扯着不让他向上游。再后来潮水一层层褪下去，露出沙地，沙地又变成水泥和钢筋，他被卡在里面，前胸后背的骨头都像被碾碎了似的剧痛，睁不开眼。  
  
接着他听见有人在问他，畀一个唔杀你嘅理由。  
  
是苏星柏的声音。之后子弹上膛，枪口顶在额心上，苏星柏不耐烦地催促，快D啦。  
  
梁笑棠很想说话，但发不出声音。苏星柏开始笑。苏星柏笑得很狂，语无伦次，你唔系好想做坐馆嘅咩？做乜同我争，我做唔就系你做？哦，差D唔记得咗，你系差佬嚟個喔！  
  
说完苏星柏开始动手，一点情面也不留，梁笑棠被他打得喉咙里一阵腥甜。苏星柏打够了之后，掐着梁笑棠的脖子，指甲全嵌进去，几乎扎进喉管里。

不如用你钟意噶方式，让个天决定啊，公你就冇事，字你就要死。

苏星柏的五指越收越紧，梁笑棠开始挣扎，但无济于事。他渐渐感觉到苏星柏的呼吸离他很近，几乎要嘴唇贴着嘴唇。然后那声音变了。

你中意撒公字呀嘛，如果你揸到公，就是话个天都唔想收你，我认命。但如果揸到字，就算我唔好彩，冇咗个兄弟。

是江世孝。

梁笑棠悚然一惊，醒过来。

其实醒和没醒区别不算太大，除了心口绞痛外，胸骨和颈椎附近全都在疼，像被车来来回回碾过，喉咙火燎似的又烫又灼，衣服也全被冷汗浸透了。梁笑棠撑着坐起来，打开床头灯去找药，瓶瓶罐罐挨着吃过去，有一样剂量不够，已经见了底，本想勉强凑合，再看了眼说明，是医生反复强调过能减缓心绞痛的那一剂，只得从床上爬起来，摸了钱包和钥匙往外走。

他酒意还没全褪，又是噩梦中惊醒，头晕，膝盖也是软的，再加上家里没开灯，路走得跌跌撞撞磕磕碰碰。从窗边经过的时候忽然脚下不稳绊在一片阴影里，以为会摔得很惨，却被人一把拉住撑起来。

点啊你，饮大咗？

那只手拉着梁笑棠的胳膊，等他差不多站稳了才松开，凉冰冰的触觉却还好像留在皮肤上面。梁笑棠的呼吸紧了紧。

……你仲未走？

他问道。距离此前那个荒唐至极的晚上已逾二十四小时之久，他确实没想过江世孝还会留在他家里。毕竟雨已经停了整整一天了。

江世孝只看了看他，转而收回目光投向窗外，未答一字。梁笑棠借着溢进窗里微弱的街灯打量江世孝的侧脸，没来由想起刚刚惊出他一身冷汗的噩梦。

在梦里他始终是闭着眼的，只听到了江世孝的声音，而不知道他是什么样子，什么表情。那时江世孝离他离得那么近，几乎像在亲吻，而从他嘴里吐出的话语却像是毒蛇探出的信子，一路伸进他的口腔，喉管，最后把毒液扎进心脏里。

我喺你屋嗰度搵到呢样嘢。

江世孝突然出声打断了梁笑棠的思绪。他抬起手，拇指与食指间捏着一枚硬币。是梁笑棠很熟悉的硬币。

记得你以前最中意掟银仔，宜家点，唔需要再畀个天帮你揸主意？

梁笑棠看着那枚硬币。从他不再选择做卧底后，这枚硬币已经被闲置了很久，平时就放在搁置嚣士的甲虫果冻的那个小树桩里。

你帮我喂咗嚣士？

江世孝点点头，却没多说，反正梁笑棠也没回答他，他便也换了话题。

你出咗嚟做咩，唔继续瞓？

被这样问了，梁笑棠才想起他原本是想出门买药的。不过这阵他不那么难受了，大概别的药起了作用，但酒劲下去后却感到有点饿。只能说他晚上确实嗨过了头，只顾得喝酒，却实在没踏实吃什么东西。

出去买啲宵夜，寻晚同班细路仔劈酒，咩都冇食。

到底他把药的事情隐去了。说起来病根还是江世孝给种下的，那两枪虽然巧到都没致命，却损伤了心肌，而他从病床上爬起来后又马不停蹄的接连完成三单大案，终于撑不住恶化了，稍需耗费大量体力的活都会导致突发绞痛。这个病让他没办法再继续去做卧底，甚至都没办法上前线——他是不怕死，但他不能拿同僚们的命开玩笑。

他拿着钱包钥匙，江世孝自然便信了。梁笑棠此时脑子运作慢慢正常，才想起江世孝在他家待了整整一天，而这一天内没任何人在家，自然也没任何人给江世孝做饭吃。

喂，你系咪……

梁笑棠想问他是不是一天没吃东西，又觉不太妥当，干脆直接说道，想食D咩，我顺便买返上嚟。

江世孝不知想起了什么，倒笑了，摸出支烟来点上，火苗在他指尖一跃一跃，直到烟全燃着了才熄灭。

不如就卤肉饭啦。他说着又笑，差点把烟呛进喉咙，缓了缓呼吸，仲记得我啱啱返香港嗰阵你成日话我喺台湾食咗十年卤肉饭。

梁笑棠无话可接。他有发觉现在的江世孝说话更让人循不到规则，又或者在都失去原有的身份和立场后，事情便复杂了起来，他被框在里面，自然摸不到脉门。最后只好应了声往外走。

梁Sir。

江世孝却又叫住他，将那枚硬币轻轻摁在他手心里。大概因为江世孝的手是凉的，那枚硬币也没什么温度，像一块薄冰。

还返俾你。

4。  
  
宵夜后这一觉倒是睡得十分安稳，再醒的时候已经是正午时分，天大晴，拉开窗帘时太阳光刺得眼睛疼。梁笑棠冲了个凉，终于身上的酒味汗味都没了，只剩沐浴露残留下来的余香。

这是他假期的第三天，没安排，没饭局，也没打算出门度假。这几天难得的大假其实是借着复诊的名义才休下来的，被人抓着他跑出去旅游就不好交代了。

况且现在家里还添了位不速之客。

梁笑棠从卧室来到客厅，没看到江世孝，估计昨夜睡得晚，现在还在房里。正是饭点，他总不能扔着江世孝不管一个人出去填肚子，只好敲了敲客房的门。

醒咗未？  
  
他连续敲了三次，没人答话。他开始还只是想着江世孝睡得也是有点太沉，到五分钟后再敲了三下仍无人作答时，心里忽的发起慌。  
  
好在他家的门都是无法反锁的样式，他推门进到屋里，里面很暗，烟味极重，他顺手开了灯，才看见还躺在床上的江世孝。  
  
江世孝脸上的皱纹像浆住了一样，嘴唇死白，床头赫然摆着梁笑棠放在医药箱里的那瓶备用的安眠药。梁笑棠着实被这幕吓了一跳，赶快伸手上前探探鼻息，再摸摸心口，都还尚有余地，当机立断掏手机叫了白车，搁下时才微微有些手抖。  
  
其实对于忽然与江世孝再重逢这件事他是有往其他一些方向分析过的，然而千算万算却没算到江世孝是要自杀。他猜想或许第一晚雨夜江世孝推着轮椅在往来匆匆的车流中穿梭时已经做好了死的决定，然而是自己出现把江世孝的计划全打乱了，于是才拖到了现在。  
  
可他还是弄不明白江世孝到底为什么要自杀。如果仅仅是残疾，江世孝苟延残喘了四年都没想过要死，偏偏那么巧，赶上现在，赶上他梁笑棠？  
  
白车来得很快，快到梁笑棠没更多时间再想下去，他随车一起去了医院，办手续缴费等等一系列工序忙了好一阵，最后终于坐定在急救室门口，还没等上五分钟，门便开了。  
  
医生，佢有无事？  
  
他叫住医生询问，医生先说了句冇生命危险，又打量他几眼，问道：佢系你……？  
  
这问题让梁笑棠一愣，不过旋即便掩饰过去，系我大佬，佢宜家点呀，唔会死啩？  
  
医生没再多问，详细和他说了下江世孝的状况。江世孝的确是吃了过量安眠药，但剂量还未够致命，已经洗过胃了，等消化发作的药劲过去便会转醒。梁笑棠听着捏了把汗，心里庆幸只放了一小瓶在家备不时之需，谢过医生后赶忙往病房那边去了。  
  
他到时护士刚安顿好江世孝，正在把吊针瓶从手术车上取下来挂到病床头，她向梁笑棠叮嘱等这瓶快挂完记得按铃叫她来换第二瓶后便走了，梁笑棠拖了把椅子过来，这才算踏踏实实坐下松口气。  
  
此后江世孝睡足了整整八个小时，他醒时梁笑棠正和旁边病床上吃坏东西来洗胃住院的小朋友在玩，佯装吓唬小朋友说自己是古惑仔专门卖毒品，要给他喂“丸仔”吃，小朋友哇哇大叫，陪在旁边的妈妈笑个不停。  
  
江世孝大概是觉得有些吵，叫了一声，Laughing。  
  
声音极低，然而梁笑棠却一下捕捉到了，立刻回过身看他。他们目光又撞在一起，却竟一时都沉默下来没说话。  
  
小片刻后，仍是江世孝先开的口。  
  
你唔系好憎我嘅咩，还返条命畀你都唔要。  
  
梁笑棠这才想起前夜江世孝把硬币还给他时那句还返你，原来并不单是指硬币。  
  
我仲未死，攞你条命做咩啫。  
  
时至现在，梁笑棠忽然找回与江世孝对话的方式。大概是因为彼此都在鬼门关打过一转，如江世孝此前所说，死而复生的确是不同的。  
  
我有睇过你嘅药。而且前日喺架车度，你都好似嗰心唔舒服噉。  
  
江世孝说的是什么事梁笑棠很清楚，但此刻提及，却让梁笑棠心里有些着恼。  
  
呢啲嘢都同你无关，条命系我自己执返嚟嘅，唔系你畀嘅，亦都唔需要。  
  
他的话让江世孝再次陷入沉默，这次的交锋梁笑棠总算没输。几句话让他确定江世孝之前是真的想死，而且死前还企图藉由此事把自己拖进浑水，让自己余生不得不背着这条人命的心债，野鬼似的阴魂不散。  
  
江世孝就是这样一个人，他谁也不信，谁都算计。梁笑棠在他那里从来都拿不到好处，一切甜头都是引人进入陷阱的诱饵，所有人最终全通向同一条死路。只是这次不怎么走运。  
  
也或许是运气就此到头了。  
  
悠悠死咗了。  
  
江世孝再次开口时，声音是哽的，嘴唇也有些哆嗦，梁笑棠从没见过他这样。他以为江世孝是没有心的。  
  
植物人，喺医院度瞓咗四年，几日前忽然有啲动静，仲未等手术就冇咗嗰心跳。  
  
江世孝说着顿了顿，梁笑棠没打断，他知道江世孝会把这些都说给他听的。  
  
我嗰女，由细到大我冇一日好好咁照顾过佢，到头来佢又替我去死。呢个世界始终都系公平噶，我账佢嘅，始终都要我自己还。  
  
包括你，你喺火场度救咗我条命，我倒转过来阴你，所以个天就留你条命。个天亦都唔想让我咁快死，佢想睇我有几痛苦，几难捱。  
  
话到这里江世孝已经没有先前那么激动了，他躺在那里，眼眶凹陷，眼神空洞，整张脸是蜡黄的，如同行将就木之人。梁笑棠就在旁边这么看着他，发现他头发也几乎白了大半，以前还只是黑多白少，现在一眼看过去，只剩下大片大片的灰白。  
  
梁笑棠问他，讲完未？  
  
半分钟后没有听见江世孝的回答，梁笑棠便又问，肚唔肚饿，想食啲咩？  
  
5。  
  
梁笑棠陪江世孝在医院多待了整一天，办出院手续那天上午看着签字单上的日期，心里数了数，假期已然过了大半。

仍然是他开车，江世孝坐副驾驶。这一路他没再问江世孝要去哪里，对江世孝打算住进他家这件事已有了心理准备。毕竟他总不能把江世孝就那么一个人丢在什么地方，况且江世孝自己也没提过。除开这事，车里气氛倒是很好，江世孝和他有一句没一句的聊着，没什么重点信息，他们好像不约而同的跳过了那些关乎立场的事，听听广播聊聊新闻，直到下车，梁笑棠再次把江世孝挪上轮椅时，江世孝忽然指了指后视镜。

几日冇照镜，头发都好似白晒。

梁笑棠听他说，把视线落下来。他一早注意到这事，以为江世孝是知道的，却并不在意，而江世孝自己提了，此时梁笑棠再打量，忽然也觉得碍眼起来。

点啊，怕丑？不如买啲染发剂染咗佢啦。

梁笑棠调侃了句，没想江世孝却笑着应了声：

好啊，咁就麻烦你啦。  
  
梁笑棠嘴上道了句你又真系唔客气喔，到底还是帮江世孝去买来了染发膏。他没用过这东西，江世孝更不像用过的样子，好在它虽然是个日本牌子，说明书上倒也印了英文，他看了一阵，差不多分清了这些瓶瓶罐罐的用处。  
  
旁边等待中的江世孝已经自觉把上衣脱了，他背对着梁笑棠，梁笑棠发觉他的腰似乎没有先前那么佝偻了，挺直了坐在那里。  
  
像以前的江世孝，又不像。  
  
江世孝在对面的镜子里发现了梁笑棠在打量他，倒没说些别的，只是轻轻催促了一句。  
  
仲未得咩？  
  
梁笑棠即刻抬起头，恰好和镜子里的江世孝撞在一起，江世孝眉心平展，冲他弯了弯嘴角。  
  
得个喇。梁笑棠滞了滞呼吸，忙低下头和江世孝错开视线，再搅拌了下碗里的染发膏，第一刷落得破釜沉舟一般。好在没出什么差错，慢慢的后面便越来越顺，他按着江世孝发旋的走向一点点捋过去，最后剩了鬓角，梳子有些宽，他来回比划几下仍不知如何下手，倒是江世孝忽然扣住他的手腕，把梳子从手里抽下来。  
  
等我嚟。  
  
梁笑棠乐得收手，江世孝自己一点点把两边鬓角涂好后，问梁笑棠要等几耐，梁笑棠翻翻说明书，说四十分钟差唔多。  
  
紧接着是等待，江世孝闭目假寐，梁笑棠则先出去收拾房间顺便把这两天换掉的脏衣服都扔进洗衣机，大约四十分钟后他进来帮江世孝洗头发，因为江世孝没办法在弯腰时掌握平衡，梁笑棠只得帮他脱了鞋裤，开着花洒从头顶整个冲下来。  
  
染发膏效果不错，梁笑棠在帮江世孝擦头发的时候心里想着。头发重新染回黑色后江世孝看上去精神了很多，虽然它们暂时还没干透，一缕一缕湿哒哒贴在头上没什么型，至少衬得没之前那么病怏怏的。

江世孝好像也挺满意，他眼神一直没从镜子上离开，看了许久，弄得梁笑棠没忍住打趣。 

使唔使咁夸张啊，眼黐住嗰镜，全世界都知最靓仔嗰个系你江世孝啦。 

江世孝没理他，又多看一阵后才示意梁笑棠贴过来。梁笑棠没多想，半蹲下来与江世孝目光平齐。他们离得不远，江世孝像之前看镜子那样久久盯着梁笑棠，身上尚还残余着染发剂混合洗发香波的味道，很浅，窜进梁笑棠的鼻腔，却像麻醉剂一样。  
  
他看着江世孝渐渐离他更近了。接下来将会发生什么他与江世孝彼此都很清楚。他应该拒绝的，也完全有权利和能力，结果事到临头却仍如同以往，终究是没有选择的余地。  
  
然而这次先停手的是江世孝。  
  
梁Sir，你宜家有权选嘅。

江世孝说出这话的时候，离梁笑棠几乎只剩下几毫米的距离，话间的呼吸带着水汽铺在梁笑棠的嘴唇上，痒的，他几乎要忍不住去舔。

他便这么做了。

舌尖触上对方嘴唇的那一刻，他猛地扣住江世孝后脑。他激烈的去吻着江世孝，咬着江世孝的下唇吸吮，几乎咬出了血，江世孝没有太激烈的回应，只由着梁笑棠胡来，等终于放缓了节奏，知道松开牙齿用舌头去舔舐时，才慢悠悠地出手，卷过他的舌头往自己口腔深处牵引。

他们拥吻。空气渐渐稀薄，脑子浑浑噩噩，直到心脏开始用疼痛抗议,梁笑棠才逐渐清醒过来。他松开江世孝大口喘气，手不由自主按住心口疼痛的位置，重新填满肺叶的空气令得血液里充满氧分，所幸这次发作的不算太严重，疼痛感潮水一样退下去，心脏又开始正常地运作了。

江世孝此刻居高临下地看着梁笑棠，半晌伸出手覆盖在梁笑棠捂住心口的那只手上。凉冰冰的体温让梁笑棠回过神，他抬头，冷汗落下来滴进眼睛里。

你嗰心，佢仲嬲紧我啊。

江世孝声线平稳地说着，直起身体，想要把手抽回来，然而梁笑棠却比他更快，反手按在江世孝的手背上，让它紧紧贴着，贴着两个弹孔感受从未停止跳动的窦房结。

呢啲都系个天帮我选嘅，同任何人唔关，包括你，亦都包括我自己。

梁笑棠说道。按着江世孝的那只手是温热的，渐渐地江世孝的手似乎也没有那么凉了。

6。  
  
他们在浴室里做了一次。梁笑棠把江世孝架在洗手台上，弄了些沐浴乳做润滑，比上次在车上情况要好很多。  
  
起先梁笑棠坚持要去买安全套和润滑剂，然而江世孝很迅速地解开了他的皮带和拉链套弄了一阵，时间不长，但江世孝记性很好，仍记得怎么摆弄他会更快，直到箭在弦上，他也只能放弃抵抗。  
  
比起江世孝做的，梁笑棠的扩张就略显生疏和谨慎了。一方面他很难单手撑住两个人的平衡，另一方面，在他和江世孝过往的经历中，以他做主导的次数并不算多。江世孝是个控制欲强到几乎扭曲的人，和杜亦天并不是同一个类型，为保证安全梁笑棠不会随意违逆他的要求。包括他们颠倒过来，也全都是在江世孝的掌握中。  
  
他在艰难扩张的过程中想到这里，情绪便有些复杂了起来，江世孝应该是注意到了，搭在他肩上的手臂收紧了些，手掌扣着后脖颈捏了捏。  
  
唔好玩了，入嚟啦。  
  
梁笑棠也摸不清江世孝有没有猜到，然而他再没时间想了。他整根全部没入江世孝的身体，不再像上次那样艰涩甚至充满焦躁与暴力，江世孝除了低声喘气外没发出别的什么声音，梁笑棠也没有。他们很安静的做完第一次，江世孝并不是会被插射的体质，是梁笑棠用手帮他弄出来。后来两个人冲干净，都还意犹未尽，然而到底浴室还是太过湿滑，于他们来说并不太方便，于是换了卧室再继续。  
  
这次江世孝趴着，腹部垫了枕头，梁笑棠操弄他的时候前面会被枕套蹭着，他觉得那样应该会有点疼，而他问的时候江世孝却只摇摇头。快要射那阵他有打算抽出来射在外面，然而江世孝先他一步，大概因为两次之间隔得不远，江世孝到底体力和精力都被病痛消磨殆尽了，射出来时浑身微微抽搐，括约肌收缩得很厉害，突然而然的强烈快感弄得梁笑棠脑子一懵，没来得及。  
  
之后他们躺在一起平复呼吸。梁笑棠的心脏仍然出现些微不适的症状，但并不明显，反而是江世孝看上去更糟糕一些，脸色很苍白，嘴上也没什么血色。梁笑棠偏头看他，看了几次，看到江世孝都懒得再装作看不见，问了句咩事，他才又转回头，盯着天花板。  
  
睇你有冇事啫，万一死喺我身嗰度，死唔眼闭，化身厉鬼搵我报仇，我就真系得个惨字。  
  
江世孝瞥了他一眼，没笑，反而格外冷静。  
  
我唔会死噶。  
  
梁笑棠哼了声，系啦，个天唔畀你死嘛，麻烦下次换返D其他台词啦。  
  
江世孝这次才笑了。他让梁笑棠帮他拿了烟过来，点上吸了大概三分之一，又摁灭在烟灰缸里。  
  
听日系悠悠嘅头七，唔知佢仲愿唔愿意返咗以前嘅屋企度，我想去墓地探下佢。  
  
他声音哑哑的，说得很轻，很淡然。梁笑棠干脆侧身撑着脑袋看他，江世孝脸上也没太多复杂的表情，好像前两天那件事已经完全被他抹去了，连带着白发，也刚刚被染发剂全然遮住，只剩下一点点呛人的味道。  
  
冇问题，我揸车陪你去。  
  
梁笑棠答应了，他也向来说到做到，第二天清晨他带江世孝去往墓地，路上去花店挑了花束，梁笑棠问江世孝悠悠以前中意咩品种，江世孝却想了好久，答上一句我唔知。  
  
于是梁笑棠帮忙挑选了一大捧波斯菊，五颜六色的，江世孝看了晃眼，也有些不太满意。梁笑棠看表情大致猜到七八分，把花包好塞到他怀里，车开出去几分钟后才做解释。  
  
呢啲系波斯菊嚟架，唔似玫瑰月季咁名贵，大把人觉得佢哋好似嗰野花噉，冇咩特别，其实佢嘅花语叫做简单、快乐、永远纯洁。  
  
江世孝听他说完，认真地看了那束花很久，半晌应了一句，有心了，我替悠悠多谢你。声音微微有些哽。梁笑棠瞥了一眼，江世孝抱着那束花抱得很小心翼翼，像在抱着襁褓里的婴儿。

后来一路无话。梁笑棠无端想起钟立文，钟立文从病床上醒过来时梁笑棠已投入新的卧底工作，对他们的后续知之甚少，后来以警察身份归队时曾经见过，那时钟立文已沉稳得像换了个人，不过在他面前还显得很嫩，喝多了酒，搂着他的肩膀喊他Laughing哥，大佬，他纠正说唔好乱讲嘢啊你，宜家我哋都系警察嚟架，钟立文双眼醉蒙蒙的盯着他笑说唔系你话嘅咩，一日大佬，一世大佬。

其实梁笑棠真的不记得自己说过这种话，后来他送钟立文回家，发现李柏翘也在，两个人把钟立文抬上床，听见钟立文声音很轻地喊了几声悠悠。

李柏翘看看他，他也看看李柏翘。走时李柏翘终于喊住他，踌躇着想说什么，梁笑棠拍拍他肩膀说唔使讲了，睇住佢，我走先了。

那时梁笑棠以为李柏翘要说钟立文还没从卧底那件事中走出来，现在想来，也许李柏翘对于江悠悠的事是知情的，却又不知道应不应该告诉钟立文，想问问自己的意见。  
  
在沉默和出神中，渐渐车开到山下了。梁笑棠想推江世孝上去，被拒绝，只好慢慢在旁边跟着他。山路虽然修得很好，到底是上坡接着上坡，江世孝推得吃力，额头和两颊边汗一直在淌。难得梁笑棠没劝也没催促，一路停停走走，耗了一个多钟头，堪堪听到些人声，闻到了香火味。  
  
然而江世孝却停在了这里。他的手在手轮圈上握紧又松开，反复几次后，对梁笑棠说，我唔去了，佢应该仲唔想见我。  
  
梁笑棠耸耸肩，随便你啦，咁佢生前你都冇好好地照顾过佢，佢宜家死咗，就唔好再阻住人地重新投胎做人啦。  
  
一句反话。梁笑棠想江世孝应该是听懂了，看见他收紧了手指，关节泛青。后来江世孝再没说话，他继续转着手轮圈向前面挪动了，梁笑棠笑笑，错了半步，在后面慢悠悠跟了上去。

7。  
  
最后一天假，梁笑棠陪江世孝去钓鱼。江世孝说是要教他钓鱼，修身养性，但到了地方，天气正好，水边微风清凉，他刚摆置好工具和江世孝学了些基本要领，就在静候鱼儿上钩的无聊时光中睡着了。  
  
这次他睡得很沉，水边空气新鲜，他难得的睡了个舒服觉，做了个轻松离奇的梦。梦里他还在进兴，跟着江世孝做事，后来不知道为什么上了个美食节目，但所有选手做的菜都无比难吃，两个人艰难地撑过了全程，一下节目便匆匆开车溜掉找地方大吃了一顿，吃到几乎走不动路为止，一人瘫在沙发一边，互相看着对方大笑不止。  
  
梦里他还调侃了江世孝几句，说得什么倒很模糊，只记得江世孝装作板起脸教训他，他一边笑一边道歉掌嘴，说自己是狗嘴长不出象牙。  
  
不是个很长的梦，到尽头他也便醒了，看看时间却竟然睡了有将近三小时。起身时看见身上撘了条薄毯，是江世孝平时盖腿用的那条。  
  
醒咗啦。  
  
江世孝看上去在专心钓鱼，倒是对梁笑棠的动静察觉得很快。梁笑棠伸了个懒腰坐起来，拽拽鱼竿，不出所料，鱼饵早就被啃光了。  
  
哎，都唔知我瞓嗰阵有冇大鱼上钩。你呢，有咩收获？  
  
江世孝腾出只手指指旁边的桶，梁笑棠探过头去看，桶里倒真游着几条鱼，只不过个头实在不够分量，只够放进鱼缸里做观赏用。  
  
呿，咁细，我仲以为今晚可以食全鱼大餐添。  
  
煲啲鱼汤你饮啦。  
  
江世孝说着猛地抬杆，钩上活蹦乱跳的还是条小鱼。他也不在乎大小，拉到近前取下来扔到桶里，再上新的鱼饵继续等待下一条。梁笑棠叹了口气继续躺下，天蓝的晃眼，云只有很少几片，风里有海腥味和游轮声，再惬意不过了。  
  
仲瞓？未老先衰啊你。

做乜唔瞓，都系啲细鱼虾米，唉，喺度嘥鱼饵。

梁笑棠再度闭眼。他忽然发觉自己实在是蚀底，直到最后一天才体会到放假的感觉，还没来得及好好享受就快要结束了。

其实之前有条大鱼咬钩嘅，差唔多有十斤几，不过我将佢放咗了。

似乎是考虑了一阵，距刚刚的话题终止几分钟后江世孝才说道。这下梁笑棠睡不住了，坐起来瞪着江世孝，要把人瞪穿了似的。

喂，有冇搞错，十斤几，你放咗佢？！

香港啲大鱼都系食死尸嘅。江世孝视线从水面挪到梁笑棠身上，再挪回水面，笑了笑，你知架喇，班社团大佬日日喺码头度乱咁抛尸，都唔知点解佢哋各个都中意咁做。

江世孝话里有话，梁笑棠翻翻眼睛，想他可真会没事挑事，又觉得有些好笑。当初他也没想到江世孝会选择码头抛尸，也正是这个做法使得他现在还好好活在这个世界上，还能在这里晒太阳，吹海风，也不知道江世孝忽然提起这个时心里是什么感受。兴许还是有点遗憾的。

佢哋养鱼俾你食咯，点知你咁不解风情，嘥晒佢哋嘅心意。  
  
你嘥咗我啲鱼饵我仲没嬲你气先。江世孝说着，眼见鱼漂沉了一沉，然而晚了一步，提起来时钩上空空如也，睇啦，仲谂住食全鱼大餐，汤都未必有得饮。

得了得了得了，你继续，梁笑棠摆摆手，我唔阻住你了。  
  
梁笑棠消停了，江世孝也安静了，一切好像恢复如初。梁笑棠躺了阵，刚刚睡久了，现在着实睡不着，便调高了折叠椅的靠背，斜靠着看江世孝钓鱼。能看得出江世孝很喜欢钓鱼，也应该是有技巧的，鱼上钩得频率很高，但江世孝却不是条条都收进桶里，重的大的他都摘下来放掉了，只留下和之前那些差不多体型的。  
  
对此梁笑棠并不能理解，不过他也不打算问。现在的他没必要总去猜测江世孝的一举一动。  
  
然而江世孝却突然问了他一个出乎意料的问题。  
  
你中枪嗰阵，有冇谂过一切仲会有转机？  
  
见梁笑棠一时愣怔未答，也不在意，继续道，我以前从来都唔信命嘅，亦都觉得好似你掟银仔咁嘅做法无聊之至。  
  
直到有一日我得知你仲未死。嗰日天落大雨，落咗成日，我喺医院度睇住悠悠，成晚都冇瞓。  
  
系咪后悔当日冇补多几枪啊？  
  
梁笑棠一边笑嘻嘻地插话，一边看了看表，然后从包里翻出几片药扔进嘴里。  
  
江世孝扬了扬眉毛。系啊，唔知几后悔。  
  
药太硬，又干，吃的嗓子有些梗，梁笑棠多喝了几口水，放下瓶子抹抹嘴，唔好意思喔，嗰日我痛晕咗，咩都唔记得了。  
  
咁又系。江世孝似是认可了，点点头。  
  
正说话间，梁笑棠眼尖瞧见鱼漂又动了，这次他没等江世孝，自己把鱼竿抢到手里，使劲一提，拉上来一条大鱼。  
  
他看看江世孝，江世孝看看他。最终江世孝叹了口气，接回鱼竿把鱼取下来，扔到梁笑棠怀里。  
  
讲定先，你自己整自己食，千企唔好烦住我。  
  
鱼在梁笑棠怀里活蹦乱跳，他手忙脚乱去抓却总是从手心里滑出去，后来终于用肘弯紧紧夹住了这条鱼。它离开水太久，渐渐不再奋力挣扎，只有尾巴不停地甩在他的胸膛上，发出砰砰的闷响。  
  
FIN


End file.
